


[Podfic] Corgi!Tales podfic collection

by Liannabob



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Get Together, Injury, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance, and shit like that gives me so much life, because multiple clint/coulson stories exist where one of them gets turned into a corgi, multiple length tags because there are three different podfics in this bundle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: (Podfics originally posted to Amplificathon in 2013)This is a collection of 3 different podfics where:1) The pairing is Clint/Coulson, and2) One of them gets turned into a corgiI cannot express how much I love the fact that there are several of these stories in existence.





	[Podfic] Corgi!Tales podfic collection

All 3 podfics have been bundled together in [THIS ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y5ghjltve6aogly/Corgi%20Tales.zip?dl=0) download link.  Individual story details and download links below:

 

 

Fic title:  " **And I'll Cross Oceans Like Never Before** "

Author: Sirona

Story link: [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/360893)

Summary (by author):  'Oh,  _hell_  no,' he thinks, looking down at his hands only to be met with furry paws instead of the fingers he expects.

\--Or the one where Loki turns Clint into a puppy, and his new condition allows him to gain some startling insights into their resident babysitter agent.

 

Podfic length: 1 hour 30 minutes

Download link: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1gcve239jpa5k94/And%20Ill%20Cross%20Oceans%20Like%20Never%20Before.mp3?dl=0)

 

 

Fic title: " **Can You Hear When I Say** "

Author: DevilDoll

Story link: [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376853)

Summary (by author):  A Corgi!Clint story inspired by [And I'll cross oceans like never before](http://archiveofourown.org/works/360893) but does not take place in that continuity. Animals are injured (but not killed) in this story. Please feel free to email, message, or comment if you need more detail. I will happily provide! Thanks to sirona for writing such a cute story, and letting me play in her sandbox.

 

Podfic length: 11 minutes.  Short and sweet.

Download link: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2h280rg7g6v40x0/Can%20You%20Hear%20When%20I%20Say.mp3?dl=0)

 

 

Fic title: " **There's a Dog-Related Pun in There Somewhere (Don't Worry; Tony's On It)** "

Author: Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)

Story link: [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606573)

Summary (by author): Phil gets turned into a corgi. There are emotions involving Clint. That's literally the entire plot.

 

Podfic length: 57 minutes

Download link: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8q8b5w312punldv/Theres%20a%20Dog-Related%20Pun%20in%20There%20Somewhere.mp3?dl=0)

 

 

Please enjoy!

 


End file.
